1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf cart enclosure and, more particularly, to a double back golf cart enclosure for use on standard golf carts used in the golfing industry.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists many types of golf cart enclosures designed to protect the occupants of the golf cart in the event of precipitation such as rain. Basically, these types of golf cart enclosures each comprise one or more sheets or panels of translucent or transparent material which is affixed between the roof structure and the undercarriage of the golf cart. The panels are secured to adjacent panels by zippers or similar fasteners to allow passenger ingress and egress and to allow access to the golf clubs stored at the rear of the golf cart.
Present golf club enclosures utilize a single back cover that encloses the golf clubs within the rear of the golf cart. Examples of such are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,533; 4,013,315; 4,098,536; 4,773,694, and 5,259,656 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
All of the golf cart enclosures illustrated in the above-referenced patents function to protect the occupants in the event of precipitation or inclement weather. However, in order to access golf clubs or other articles that are placed in the rear of the golf cart, the back cover of the enclosure must be opened or removed to some extent to allow access therein which results in the enclosed area within the golf cart being exposed to the inclement weather. This particular inadequacy of the present golf cart enclosures becomes more severe and problematic in cold weather. Everytime the rear of the golf cart is to be accessed, the cold air is allowed to enter into the enclosed occupant area where the driver and passenger sit, thereby negating the enclosure's protective effect from the cold weather.
Other present golf cart enclosures utilize a single back cover that hangs straight down between the occupant area of the golf cart and the rear of the golf cart where the golf clubs are typically stored. However, enclosures having a "straight back", do not provide protection for the golf clubs positioned at the rear of the golf cart.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the golf cart enclosure art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure that allows for the isolation from inclement weather and at the same time allows for golf clubs to be openly exposed for easy access.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure having two separate individual back covers that roll up and tuck away under the hem portion of the roof panel about the periphery of the roof structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure whereby the golf bag compartment is not enclosed and can be utilized for the carrying of other articles while, at the same time, the enclosure still provides an enclosed area for the driver and passenger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure having two separate individual back covers that each contain transparent portions to facilitate the driver viewing to the rear when the back covers are suspended downward and fastened into position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf cart enclosure that is capable of being completely stored out of the way on the roof structure when not being used.
Another object of this invention is to provide an enclosure for a golf cart or other vehicle having a roof structure secured above a body portion of the vehicle and a club carrier bracket, said enclosure comprising in combination: a roof panel having an underside corresponding to the configuration of the roof structure of the golf cart, the roof panel being coupled to said roof structure; a hem portion coupled to the roof panel about its periphery corresponding to the peripheral configuration of the roof structure of the golf cart; a first back cover coupled to and suspended downward from the underside of the roof panel about the roof panel's rearward periphery and about the periphery of the roof structure; a second back cover coupled to and suspended downward from the underside of the roof panel about the roof panel's rearward periphery and about the periphery of the roof structure; a first securing means positioned about the rearward periphery of the roof panel for retaining a bight of the first back cover under the hem portion and positioned about the peripheral configuration of the roof structure; and a second securing means positioned about the rearward periphery of the roof panel for retaining a bight of the second back cover under the hem portion and positioned about the peripheral configuration of the roof structure.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.